


Что делают Холмсы, когда им становится скучно?

by Shi_ElHor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_ElHor/pseuds/Shi_ElHor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Проходят годы, десятилетия... А загадка Холмсов передается из поколения в поколение. Мало кто находит разгадку. А если и находит, то редко об этом узнает, оставаясь в блаженном неведении. Так что же это? Что делают Холмсы, когда им становится скучно? Может, единственный в мире консультирующий детектив сможет разгадать эту загадку сам? Без подсказок?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что делают Холмсы, когда им становится скучно?

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Огромное спасибо Леди Сихайе. Без нее бы не было столь шикарной НЦшной сцены 
> 
> 1.Написано на заказ с ЛиРу от DINCHIK:  
> Шерлок дарит Джону всякие приятные мелочи, во всем помогает, заботится о нем как может, любит обнимать и тискать его(короче проявляет к Джону всяческое внимание), но на людях он это делает как будто бы не специально или "типа он тут не причем".Шерлок для Ватсона Бог,но они во многом не соглашаются друг с другом и спорят до хрипоты, ссорятся даже из-за разбросанных носков (у шерлока на все есть своя точка зрения).в постели холмс "вертит" джона как хочет и вообще самец о_О, а джон стесняется перед ним "раскрыться" и прячет лицо от смущения.Шерлок-гордый,высокомерный собственник(ну и какой он вообще по сериалу), а Джон весь правильный, хороший и добрый человек и в этом его прелесть.в общем они друг друга нашли и у них любоффф...  
> 2.Как зовут родителей двоих Холмсов, автор не знает, поэтому их имена упоминаться не будут, не обессудьте

_**Маленькое предисловие** _

Где-то в пригороде Лондона стояла ночь. Звезды на чистом небе сияли необычайно ярко. Было тихо. В спальне одного из частных домов горел слабый свет ночника.  
На кровати лежали двое: мужчина и женщина. Она уже была немолода, в длинных, некогда темных волосах были хорошо заметны нити седины, но краска волос явно не касалась. Ее прозрачные серо-голубые глаза внимательно вчитывались в строчки какой-то книги. Фигуру под одеялом не было видно, но, вероятнее всего, женщина была худенькой. Мужчина был ей под стать: на то, что он когда-то был черноволосым, указывали лишь несколько сиротливых темных прядей, теряющихся среди густого дыма вихристой седины, темные глаза смотрели все так же внимательно, как и в молодости, разве что стали прятаться за стеклами очков. Он был высок и плотен по телосложению, но все так же, как и раньше, мог поспорить в силе и ловкости со многими из современной молодежи...  
Мужчина держал в руках газету и быстро пробегал глазами по статье, явно приведшей к его досаде и неудовольствию.  
\- Что такое? - мягко спросила женщина, отложив книгу на прикроватный столик.  
\- Наши сыновья... - проворчал мужчина.  
\- Ах, ну как всегда! - недовольно сощурилась женщина. - Не могут прожить без приключений!  
\- И ты знаешь, почему все это происходит, - усмехнулся мужчина, откладывая газету и снимая очки.  
\- Ну конечно, я помню: «Маам, нам просто скуучно!», - она недовольно посмотрела на мужа, а тот... улыбался.  
\- Ты помнишь ту загадку, которую загадал нам мой дедушка во время помолвки? - мужчина подобрался поближе под бок к жене.  
\- Ну да, как он там сказал? - женщина нахмурилась. - А, вспомнила! «Что делают Холмсы, когда им становится скучно?» Она?  
\- Да... - мужчина обнял жену. - А мы ведь так и не разгадали ее, миссис Холмс?  
\- Кто знает, кто знает... мистер Холмс.  
\- У мальчиков все будет хорошо, вот увидишь, любимая.  
\- Я надеюсь на это...

_**Закрытая, защищенная паролем, запись в блоге Доктора Ватсона** _   
_Когда все это началось? Ну когда же? Я не знаю..._  
Может, уже тогда, когда я пошел за Майком? Когда он предложил мне человека, с которым я смогу снять квартиру в складчину? Или тогда, когда совершенно неизвестный мне человек, даже не зная меня, рассказал о том, чего не знают многие, ошибившись лишь в половой принадлежности Гарри? Почему я тогда не отказался? Почему не отринул это всезнание.  
Или тогда, когда я попросил у него денег? И он спокойно дал мне свою кредитку! И еще так посмотрел... Будто на женушку, которая стесняется просить подарков, а ему так хочется ее побаловать!  
Или тогда, когда я замечал его странные взгляды на Сару? Или тогда, когда он, прикрываясь расследованием, поперся с нами на свидание? Он уже тогда смотрел на нее со странноватым выражением лица! Позже я узнал, что у Шерлока Холмса оно означает ревность...   
Или это было много позже, когда я ушел к Саре, а вернулся в разрушенную квартиру, слабо надеясь, что “единственный в мире консультирующий детектив” жив? Я, многоопытный доктор, решил, что мое сердце остановилось и вновь забилось, когда я увидел двух Холмсов, мирно себе беседующих в полуразрушенном доме!  
Или... Тогда, когда он срывал с меня куртку, начиненную взрывчаткой? Почему я уже тогда не обратил внимание на... на расширенные зрачки, будто бы от адреналина? А на самом деле... страха? Даже животного ужаса!  
Я не знаю. Хотя... Мне кажется, что все началось тогда, когда Мориарти, глядя на решительного Шерлока, нервно сглотнул, развернулся и ушел, что-то пробормотав про сумасшедших детективов и докторов. Шерлок тогда тихо выдохнул, схватил меня в охапку и выбежал на улицу. Там он поймал такси, впихнул меня в него, сел рядом и всю дорогу до Бейкер-стрит 221б строчил кому-то эсэмэски. А стоило нам войти в квартиру, как Шерлок Холмс набросился на меня, как дикий зверь... 

_**Запись в одной из исследовательских тетрадей в ящике стола. Сделано рукой Шерлока Холмса** _   
_Какой же ты глупый, Джон... Неужели ты думал, что я не смогу прочитать эту запись? А я ведь СЛИШКОМ умен, как сказал мне Майкрофт, и в этом моя беда. Эта запись... Какой же ты глупенький, мой блоггер... С одной стороны так приятно читать твои размышления, но с другой... Неужели ты так и не понял, когда это началось?_  
Это началось тогда, в такси, когда мы ехали на первое совместное расследование. Как ты его назвал в блоге? А, «Этюд в розовых тонах». Забавно. Еще забавнее то, что это читают, причем многие.  
Но я не об этом. Это началось там, в такси, когда ты, вместо того чтобы послать меня куда подальше, начал восхищаться... 

Шерлок Холмс сидел в кресле в своей комнате и смотрел на раскинувшегося на кровати Джона. Единственный в мире консультирующий детектив вертел в руках старую тетрадь с записями об экспериментах. Только что он перечитал запись, сделанную месяц назад. Он вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, вспоминая.  
Он вспоминал ужас, почти безумие, охвативший его тогда, когда он увидел вышедшего к нему Уотсона в куртке, под завязку начиненной взрывчаткой. Его глаза не выдали ничего, но вот то, что тогда творилось с ним, было чем-то вроде мини-взрыва в мозгу. Это было страшно. Наверное, впервые в жизни Шерлок так боялся. За себя он никогда не волновался, а вот за кого-то... это и было тогда. Страх. Страх за жизнь Джона.  
А потом... Когда они прибыли домой, Шерлок не выдержал. Неутомимое желание почувствовать, что Джон жив, с ним и цел, лишь слегка шокирован. Он не смог устоять: холодная кожа, старательно согреваемая губами, удивленный взгляд, несколько секунд спустя спрятанный за стеной век и частоколом ресниц, жаркие вздохи, сменившиеся не менее жаркими стонами, горячее тело, отчаянно открывающееся ему и… крик удовольствия, который, казалось, разбудил всю Бейкер-стрит от начала и до конца...  
Именно в тот день Шерлок понял, что не настолько уже он асексуален. Да и вообще не асексуален, если хорошенько вдуматься. С того самого дня он узнал, что ему очень нужна каждодневная разрядка. Тогда Шерлок еще не понял, что то, что Джон прячет от него глаза после каждой близости, было плохо. Он совсем не обратил на это внимания, чувствуя лишь эйфорию и жгучую радость, распирающую изнутри. Лишь месяц спустя до него дошло...  
Сейчас Шерлок сидел в любимом кресле и наблюдал за мирно спящим в его огромной двуспальной кровати Джоном. Он никогда не признается своему доктору, что купил эту кровать совсем недавно. Купил специально для них. Кто же знал, что его любовник будет оставаться спать здесь настолько редко, что это приравнивалось у Холмса к празднику? Джон сбегал после каждой ночи любви, если не уставал слишком сильно за день до этого.  
Шерлок сидел в кресле с двенадцати ночи и уже почти шесть часов смотрел на своего блоггера. Холмсу-младшему не нужно было много времени для сна: пары часов в день всегда хватало, но ради такого зрелища — Джон, спящий в его кровати — он готов был пожертвовать этими часами и полюбоваться вдоволь на любовника. Оказывается, это так приятно - о ком-то заботиться... Жаль, что Шерлок понял настроение доктора слишком поздно...  
Час спустя Джон заворочался и открыл еще такие сонные глазки. Увидев Холмса, он тепло улыбнулся и сладко потянулся: впервые за неделю он нормально выспался.  
Шерлок вздрогнул, но улыбнулся в ответ, вслушиваясь в чуть хрипловатое сонное дыхание партнера.  
\- Доброе утро, - прошептал Уотсон, мутноватыми глазами глядя на соседа.  
\- Ты бы еще поспал, Джон, - игнорируя приветствие доктора, проворчал Холмс.  
\- А который час?  
\- Семь.  
\- Что? - мужчина вихрем сорвался с кровати и, поглядев на часы, чертыхнулся, убегая к себе в комнату. - Я же опаздываю! Шерлок, завтракай без меня!..  
Детектив вздохнул: ну вот, опять умчался. Иногда консультирующий детектив чувствовал себя брошенным. Вот как сейчас: вместо теплого поцелуя, так часто показываемого по телевизору в качестве утреннего приветствия, брошенное вскользь: «Я опаздываю, завтракай без меня!»  
Вчера Джон явился домой поздно и опять пах женскими духами. С некоторых пор Холмс проклял свой тонкий нюх. Ревность заливала глаза алым туманом. Шерлок думал, что он — асексуален? Да ничего подобного! Он еще как сексуален! Вот только ехидные поддевки брата его как-то не радовали. Особенно, когда Майкрофт усиленно распускал хвост перед Джоном.  
Шерлока бесило, что старший братец крутился возле Джона. Возле ЕГО Уотсона. ЕГО доктора. ЕГО блоггера! Да и вообще, уж слишком много внимания обращают ВСЕ на Джона. Это детективу категорически не нравилось... Это где-то даже раздражало.

День был... странным. Начать с того, что Джон в который раз проснулся в кровати Шерлока. Зачем детективу такая большая кровать? Доктор не знал. Он вообще был смущен всей той ситуацией, происходящей с ними. Шерлок... Он слишком изменился. Это отталкивало и... притягивало Джона одновременно.  
С Сарой доктор расстался сразу после историй со взрывами: как же, Шерлок так ревностно теперь рычал на всех, что казалось, что Сару, которую он и до этого недолюбливал, теперь он вообще разорвет! В конце концов Ватсон узнал: детектив Холмс — жуткий собственник. И это, почему-то, не очень радовало.  
Мужчина устал. Все-таки хорошо, что у него не было ночного дежурства. Работа с пациентами на удивление сильно выматывала, и это настораживало. Раньше такого не было...  
«Раньше не было крышесносного секса каждую ночь», - ехидно заявили ему в голове. Ну что же, еще одна новая привычка - мысленно разговаривать самому с собой - появилась у Ватсона после всех событий. И все - Шерлок... К тому же и окружающие ведут себя довольно-таки странно...  
За окном уже сгустилась ночь. Джон как обычно не заметил, что просидел в больнице почти до полуночи. Осточертевший за день халат небрежным жестом улетел на вешалку. В кармане раздраженно завибрировал телефон. Почему раздраженно? Просто Ватсон знал, кто и в каком состоянии ему звонил. Точнее, прислал смс-ку.  
«Где тебя черти носят? Ты мне срочно нужен! ШХ»  
Джон вздохнул и отложил телефон в сторону, садясь переобуваться. Он уже не отвечал на сообщения Шерлока: двадцать за день! Это уже было слишком. Но... Ватсон повел плечами, вставая со стула. Только бы не начать опять оправдываться, придя домой, а то все выглядит так, будто бы он в чем-то виноват. Абсурд!  
Мужчина вышел на улицу и вдохнул морозный осенний воздух. Еще только конец сентября, а уже такая холодина! Джон поежился, поднимая воротник куртки повыше и вжимая голову в плечи. Лондон, как и всегда, освещали яркие фонари. Все же, одна из главных улиц... Относительно безопасное место. Ибо, если вы вдруг связались с Шерлоком Холмсом, то даже самое людное место может стать небезопасным. Но Джон любил это. Риск. Адреналин в крови. Опасность, самая настоящая! И Шерлок... Всегда — Шерлок. Вот так-то!  
\- Джон? - прервал размышления доктора знакомый голос. Ватсон поднял глаза и удивленно уставился на Лестрейда, небрежно прислонившегося бедром к боку черного автомобиля. - Доброй ночи.  
\- И тебе доброй ночи, Грег, - спокойно ответил Ватсон. Они уже давно перешли на «ты», но сейчас не об этом. Джон вдруг всполошился: - Что-то случилось? С Шерлоком? Новое расследование?  
\- Да нет, просто... - сконфужено почесал затылок инспектор. Он опасливо посмотрел на Джона. - Может, поужинаем?  
\- Э, инспектор, у вас нет жара случайно? - подозрительно спросил Джон. Ну с чего бы это Лестрейд вдруг приглашал его поужинать?! Тут в кармане завибрировал телефон, и мужчина окончательно уверился, что с Шерлоком все в порядке.  
\- Ладно, забудь! - вздохнул инспектор. - Подвезти?  
\- Не отказался бы! - улыбнулся Джон, окончательно уверившись, что Лестрейд заболел. Но это уже как-то мало касалось Ватсона, хотя он и положил руку инспектору на лоб, проверяя температуру. Все было нормально. Вот только... Хорошо, что Ватсон не заметил, как замер Лестрейд под его рукой...  
«Святая простота!» - мысленно сказал себе доктор с интонацией, очень сильно напоминавшей Шерлоковскую...

\- Что-то ты слишком нервничаешь, братик! Что случилось? Малыш Джонни не явился домой вовремя? - Шерлок открыл глаза и посмотрел на Майкрофта, устроившегося в кресле напротив него. Минуту назад кресло было пустым.  
\- Ты не здороваешься со мной? - с легким налетом любопытства спросил Холмс-младший.  
\- Ты был в таких глубоких раздумьях, милый брат, что я не захотел тебя тревожить глупым приветствием, - жеманно проворчал Майкрофт. - Кстати, не сжимай так телефон, а то сломаешь. И ты не ответил на мой вопрос.  
Шерлок недоуменно перевел взгляд со старшего брата на зажатый между ладоней мобильный и аккуратно ослабил хватку. Мозг-компьютер равнодушно выдал:  
«Чуть больше приложенная сила — и телефон можно было бы повредить, но не сломать. Все же, мой брат не силен в технике...»  
Сознание удовлетворенным клубочком свернулось в уголке мозга, довольно мурлыча. Да, это было по-детски - желать в чем-то превосходить старшего брата, но это было приятно. Чертовски приятно!  
\- А что ты хочешь услышать? - спросил Шерлок. - Хочешь, озвучу?  
\- Ну уж нет, желаю слышать твое садистское мнение.  
\- Хм, просто задумался, - пожал плечами Холмс-младший.  
\- Ты никогда не умел врать, Шерли, - проворчал Майкрофт. - Кстати, у меня для Джона есть подарок! Помнится, он говорил, что его часы сломались...  
\- Да?.. - протянул Шерлок, вспоминая, как эти часы «сломались». Детектив просто выбросил их в окно в порыве ревности. Как же, побрякушка от Сааары. Тьфу!  
\- А почему это ты решил преподнести Джону «подарок»? - подозрительно прищурился детектив.  
\- Да вот, хотел отблагодарить за одну услугу, - улыбнулся Майкрофт, довольно глядя на раздраженное выражение лица брата. Нет, кто-то другой, менее хорошо знавший детектива, вряд ли бы это заметил. Лицо Холмса-младшего оставалось все таким же, просто слегка изменился изгиб губ, чуть сильнее сощурились глаза и едва заметно раздулись ноздри. Майкрофт привык читать людей, а брата, с которым он жил под одной крышей много лет, читать было еще проще.  
\- Да? - удивленно приподнял брови Шерлок. - А Я знаю об этой услуге?  
\- Вряд ли, - изогнуло губы в улыбке «британское правительство в одном лице». Ноздри сидящего напротив братца раздулись сильнее. Холмс-старший разулыбался еще довольнее. Доводить брата было его хобби, а уже после появления доктора и изменения характера их отношений... Изводить Шерлока стало еще проще и более занимательно.  
\- ...Зайдешь на чашечку чая? - со стороны двери послышался голос Джона, разговаривавшего с кем-то. Ответа слышно не было. - Я настаиваю!  
\- Ладно... - сквозь шум улицы донесся до обоих Холмсов чей-то смутно знакомый голос.  
Несколько минут спустя на второй этаж вошел Джон в сопровождении инспектора Лестрейда. Шерлок прожег недовольным взглядом руку, лежащую на локте Ватсона. Инспектор скорее почувствовал, чем заметил этот взгляд, и конечность благоразумно отдернулась. Шерлок поморщился. Майкрофт расплылся в довольной улыбке. Джон нахмурился. Лестрейд безучастно посмотрел в окно.  
«Немая сцена!» - мысленно съехидничал Шерлок.  
\- Инспектор? - немного удивленно спросил мужчина. - Новое преступление, или вы просто в гости?  
\- Шерлок! - раздраженно фыркнул Джон, уходя на кухню. И уже оттуда заговорил: - Ты с ботинками влез в кресло! Немедленно слезь!  
\- Ладно, мамочка, - покорно пробормотал Холмс, вставая и следуя за доктором.  
\- Садитесь, инспектор, - заговорил Майкрофт. - Препираться они будут долго... Что привело вас на Бейкер-стрит?  
\- Эм, ну... – заикаясь, попытался что-то сказать Лестрейд.  
\- Не трудитесь, инспектор, пока эти двое разбираются, я сам вам все расскажу, - Майкрофт усмехнулся, глядя на выпученные глаза полицейского. - Итак... Как я понял, вам очень нравится доктор Ватсон. Но вы довольно нерешительный человек, если учесть, сколько вечерами просиживаете за углом Бейкер-стрит. Но... Еще вас останавливает и то, что милый доктор — очень добрый и наивный человек, и вы считаете, что можете своим предложением ранить его.  
\- Э...  
\- Молчите, инспектор. Вы опоздали, - Майкрофт посмотрел в окно, потом перевел взгляд на кухню, где тихо переругивались двое мужчин, и опять посмотрел на Лестрейда. - Грегори, не трудитесь. Вам ловить здесь больше нечего. Мой брат вряд ли отдаст вам Ватсона.  
\- Ваш брат?! - вскочил на ноги Лестрейд. Ватсон и Холмс повернули голову в сторону гостиной.  
\- Сядьте, Лестрейд! - зашипел Холмс-старший. И сказал в сторону кухни. - У нас тут все в порядке, не беспокойтесь. Так вот, Грегори, я бы не советовал вам злить моего брата. Мне-то можно, а вот вам может не поздоровиться...  
\- Да я!..  
\- Успокойтесь, вы своими петушиными повадками ничего не добьетесь, - Майкрофт повертел в руках свой излюбленный зонт. - Только еще больше разозлите Шерлока.  
Со стороны кухни начали доноситься все более громкие разговоры.  
\- Так, думаю, мы здесь лишние. Что же, инспектор, оставим наших голубков наедине, - довольно глядя на вытянувшуюся физиономию полицейского, сказал Майкрофт. - Шерлок, доктор Ватсон, нам с инспектором уже пора.  
\- Угу, - равнодушно отозвался Холмс-младший, - идите.  
\- Шерлок! - шипение Ватсона. - А как же чай?..  
\- Нет, нам пора! - опережая Лестрейда, улыбнулся Майкрофт и схватил за воротник полицейского, который, впрочем, и не пытался сопротивляться...  
\- Ну, доброй ночи... - растерянно пожал плечами Джон и повернулся к Шерлоку, намереваясь высказать тому ВСЕ, что он думает о его поведении...

Майкрофт и Лестрейд вышли на улицу и замерли, глядя на огни ночного Лондона.  
\- Почему вы говорите так уверенно о своем брате, мистер Холмс? - вдруг нарушил молчание инспектор.  
\- Вы сами ответили на свой вопрос: он — мой брат, - передернул плечами мужчина.  
\- Нет. Дело ведь не в этом, правда?  
\- Отчасти - в этом. А отчасти в том... Что мой брат — Холмс, и этим все сказано. А мы, Холмсы, жуткие собственники.  
\- По себе судите? - приподнял брови полицейский.  
\- И это тоже, - усмехнулся Майкрофт. - Подвезете?  
\- А вам куда?  
\- А вы спешите домой?  
\- Нет, - недоуменно уставился на «британское правительство» инспектор. - А что?  
\- Тогда я бы хотел просто проехаться... - спокойно ответил Майкрофт. И инспектору вовсе не нужно было знать, что за углом Холмса-старшего ждет машина. И не нужно ему было знать, что Майкрофту просто стало скучно...  
Они катались по городу часа два, не меньше. Просто бесцельно колесили по дорогам Лондона, пока не приехали к одному заброшенному парку. Все это время они молчали, предпочитая не говорить, а лишь слышать музыку ночного города. Было тихо. Майкрофт попросил остановить машину, и инспектор послушал его.  
Темноволосый мужчина с любопытством смотрел на водителя. Тот нервно сжал пальцами руль и недовольно покосился на Холмса:  
\- Что?  
\- Нет, ничего, - усмехнулся Майкрофт и притянул собеседника за шею к себе. Внимательно заглянув ему в глаза, Холмс-старший довольно улыбнулся и поцеловал Лестрейда.  
Майкрофту было скучно. И он думал, что разгадал загадку отца, которую случайно услышал вместе с младшим братом.  
Что делают Холмсы, когда им становится скучно? Они находят себе приключений на пятую точку, а иногда просто заводят любовников...

Когда старший брат Шерлока с инспектором покинули дом на Бейкер-стрит, именно тогда и началась настоящая перебранка. Злющий, как черт, Холмс-младший уже рычал:  
\- Где ты был так долго?! Почему притащил с собой инспектора?!  
\- Шерлок, успокойся, - спокойно вздохнул Джон. - Я был в больнице, а Лестрейд просто любезно согласился меня подвезти.  
\- Джон! И какого это черта он околачивался около больницы? - еще яростней рычал детектив. - И почему от тебя опять несет женскими духами?  
\- Шерлок, - угрожающе прошипел доктор. Все же и его терпение не было безграничным. - По-моему, пора бы уяснить, что среди моих пациенток есть и женщины.  
\- Да, но они что, все пользуются духами Сары?! - взорвался Холмс.  
\- Ну, знаешь ли! - обиженно выдохнул Джон и быстро вышел из кухни, случайно зацепив стакан с водой.  
Мозг Шерлока заработал с бешеной скоростью, воспринимая и воссоздавая ситуацию. Зашипел, закипая, чайник. Разбился стакан, расплескивая воду по полу. Зазвенела по полу ложка, сбитая со стола уже Шерлоком. Машинально мужчина закрутил горелку на плите и опять застыл. Что пошло не так? Почему случилось это? Почему Джон так обиделся? Все же, единственный в мире консультирующий детектив был не приспособлен к отношениям. Длительным отношениям.  
Вот так и пришлось Шерлоку спать сегодня одному. Холмс-младший почувствовал, что ему холодно. Раньше такого не бывало. Как мужчина ни кутался в одеяло, согреться не получалось. Казалось, что его замораживало воспоминание об обиженных глазах своего блоггера. Отчего-то хотелось пойти и утопиться. Сердце сжималось, и Шерлок Холмс, единственный в мире консультирующий детектив, понимал почему. Впервые за многие месяцы они с Джоном поссорились, и это оказалось неожиданно больно...

Утро встретило Шерлока Холмса, заснувшего только с рассветом, свежим воздухом, тихим шумом из кухни и запахом яичницы. О переодевании мужчина даже не подумал. Просто встал со своей кровати-аэродрома и поплелся вниз в пижамных штанах и расстегнутой рубашке.  
Доктор Ватсон стоял за столом и резал овощи для салата. Шерлок прислонился бедром к косяку двери и стал наблюдать за Джоном. Мужчина почувствовал взгляд любовника, но не обратил на него никакого внимания. Просто продолжил дальше заниматься своим делом. Шерлок хмыкнул. Джон вздрогнул, и нож заскользил по гладкому боку лука, задевая палец. Доктор порезался.  
Шерлок усмехнулся, быстро оказался рядом возле зашипевшего мужчины и сунул раненый палец в рот. Джон удивленно распахнул глаза и сел на стул, так удачно стоящий возле стола. Холмс вобрал палец в рот глубже, слизывая и останавливая кровь. При этом он проникновенно смотрел в глаза любовнику и продолжал свое занятие. Тело детектива на такие действия отзывалось весьма однозначно, желая, чтобы хозяин оставил церемонии на потом. Но Шерлок не хотел усугублять ситуацию и лишь ласкался, как кот, бессловесно вымаливая прощение.  
«Это негигиенично! Ты на него обижен! - кричало сознание Джона, но... Тело и сердце сейчас властвовали над разумом больше, чем когда-либо, и он сдался: - Боже, как хорошо!»  
Шерлок почувствовал слабину и довольно улыбнулся, вынимая палец Джона изо рта.  
\- Прости меня... - тихо промурлыкал мужчина, глядя в глаза доктора.  
\- Хорошо, но ты больше не будешь устраивать мне сцен! - неожиданно светло улыбнулся Джон.  
\- Я постараюсь... - проворчал Шерлок. Он улыбался, как идиот, но это не мешало ему быть самым счастливым и самым умным идиотом в мире.  
Детектив подошел к плите и выключил уже начавшую подгорать яичницу и тихо шипящий чайник. Повернулся обратно к столу, отставил от своего блоггера салат и убрал в сторону нож. Придвинулся к Ватсону на достаточно близкое расстояние и нежно припал к губам.  
\- Шерлок? - немного неуверенно спросил Джон, когда язык Холмса прекратил свою пляску у него во рту.  
\- Пошли в спальню, - отозвался мужчина и потащил Ватсона наверх.  
«Хорошо, что сегодня суббота! - довольно подумал Шерлок, толкая любовника на кровать. - Хорошо, что Джон такой отходчивый...»  
Шерлок поцеловал ямку между ключиц Джона. Тот откинул голову назад, открывая любовнику больший доступ к шее. Мужчина покраснел и зажмурился, не сопротивляясь. Дыхание, опаляющее кожу, поцелуи, оставляющие невидимые следы на коже, пальцы, мягко запутавшиеся в волосах – все, что делал Шерлок, заставляло мужчину краснеть еще больше, возбуждая его сильнее и заставляя испытывать то смущение, граничащее со страхом, что было и раньше. Но как же просто сделать вид, что все это делает не он? Мужчине было хорошо. Раньше тоже, но сейчас...  
Сейчас было как-то по-другому. Но все так же страшно. Почему всегда так? Он не знал. Джон разрывался на части от противоречивых желаний: хотелось подчиниться, притянуть любовника к себе и!.. вырваться, убежать подальше, прекратить чувствовать ЭТО. Возбуждение пополам со страхом и еще бог знает с чем. Но Джон оставался на месте, понимая, что здесь главный – Шерлок. И все равно именно от него, от Ватсона, зависит, что его партнер сделает в следующую минуту.  
Но все же, как хочется (и не хочется одновременно) чем-то помочь-оттолкнуть. Он притянул детектива к себе, жарко впиваясь в его губы, ожидая ответа, желая его так сильно, что перед глазами плясали звездочки.  
«Что он сделает? Как отреагирует? Оттолкнет? А может, притянет к себе еще ближе?»  
Шерлок подался вперед, отвечая, оправдывая и не оправдывая ожидания партнера. Джон подался бедрами ему навстречу, ощущая возбуждение Холмса. Зная, что вроде бы так и должно быть, но все равно удивляясь, что это так.  
Губы горели, а в паху жгло еще сильнее. Одежда мешала, и Шерлок решил немного поиграть. Застегнутая на все пуговицы и заправленная в брюки рубашка Джона поползла вверх, медленно обнажая поджавшийся живот. Холмс довольно улыбнулся и выпустил рубашку, оставляя кожу Джона без внимания, лаская его тело сквозь одежду. Пальцы скользнули вверх, задевая соски, заставляя мужчину выгибаться от неожиданности. Но останавливаться на этом месте Шерлок ПОКА не собирался. Руки скользнули выше и сошлись у первой пуговицы рубашки. Джон сглотнул, насторожено следя за действиями партнера, но не пресекая их. Шерлок мягко улыбнулся и расстегнул первую пуговицу, медленно, дразнящее проводя по коже за ней. Все так же медленно он расправился и с другими пуговицами, но уже помогая себе не только руками, но и губами, оставляя следом чуть влажную дорожку. В конце концов, рубашка полетела на пол, и Шерлок, склонился к животу Джона, ныряя языком в пупок. Ватсон дернулся, тяжело дыша и глядя на партнера расширенными от возбуждения зрачками.  
Брюки обоим мужчинам стали мешать еще больше, и Шерлоку это не нравилось. Он оторвался от вылизывания пупка партнера и скользнул ниже, проведя рукой над кромкой пояса Джона и зацепляя зубами язычок молнии. От неожиданности Ватсон подался вверх, чуть подбивая Холмса под подбородок, но тот дернул партнера назад, не давая ему двигаться. Шерлок очень медленно начал расстегивать молнию, потихоньку обнажая белье. Джон беспокойно завозился, чувствуя, что партнер задевает не только брюки. Холмс недовольно нахмурился: ему явно уже не хватало терпения. Молния была расстегнута полностью, потом пояс и штаны полетели следом за рубашкой. Шерлок довольно улыбнулся и быстро освободился от одежды, нависая над Ватсоном снова.  
Джон был смущен, но он нерешительно протянул руки к Шерлоку, нежно пробегаясь по худому подтянутому телу Холмса, ощупывая слегка выступающие ребра, с робостью ожидая реакции. Шерлок удивленно замер: как же, его партнер очень редко проявляет инициативу, и было очень приятно, когда это все же происходило.  
Холмс тихо застонал, чувствуя, как руки Джона неуверенно ползут ниже. Прямо к паху. Терпеть мочи больше не было, и детектив уже сам набросился на любовника, покрывая его тело поцелуями там, где мог дотянуться. Веки. Скулы. Нос. Губы. Подбородок. Изгиб шеи, пахнущий так сладко, заставляющий задержаться подольше. Ключицы. Соски... Губы и руки детектива замерли на них. Покусывая и облизывая один алеющий сосок, перекатывая между пальцами второй, Шерлок чувствовал, как его любимый изгибается под ним, заставляя желать его еще больше. Любимый? Да, только так. Теперь — только так.  
Для Джона все действия Шерлока были немного… неожиданными. Да, тот действовал так и раньше, но почему-то тогда это не было так остро. Сейчас наслаждение разливалось по телу, подчиняя его себе, заставляя мужчину терять контроль еще больше.  
\- Боже, Шерлок, быстрее! - вскрикнул он, неожиданно даже для себя. Детектив прервал свое занятие и удивленно приподнял голову.  
\- Ты уверен? - сознание плыло где-то далеко, но Холмс все же мог себя контролировать.  
\- Да, - короткий резкий ответ побуждал к действию, но больше всего манили приглашающе, но очень стыдливо раздвинутые ноги. Детектив не мог не воспользоваться ТАКИМ приглашением и, устроившись поудобнее, припал губами к бордовой головке, бесстыдно выставленной напоказ.  
Джон застонал от наслаждения, чувствуя, как Шерлок втягивает в себя напряженную плоть. Чувствуя, как губы всасывают его в жаркий плен рта, а зубы дразняще задевают края головки. Шерлок сосал, быстро двигая головой по всей длине члена, доставляя любимому еще больше удовольствия, когда задевал зубами нежную кожу. Пальцы Холмса уже давно поменяли месторасположение и кружили вокруг сжавшегося ануса. Джон застонал громче, уже совсем ничего не соображая, сосредотачиваясь только на чувствах. Забывая себя, отдаваясь любимому полностью. Шерлок оторвался от плоти любовника и потянулся за смазкой, лежащей в ящике тумбочки.  
Ватсон недовольно дернул бедрами и открыл, зажмуренные незадолго до этого, глаза. Шерлок хрипло рассмеялся.  
Пальцы детектива нырнули в баночку со смазкой, и он аккуратно приставил один к сжавшемуся входу. Джон зажмурился, все еще ожидая боли, хотя и знал, что она вряд ли будет. Шерлок нахмурился и скользнул к члену, отвлекая доктора от уже двух пальцев, орудующих в нем. Он нежно и бережно растягивал Ватсона, задевая при этом простату. Джон выгнулся и тихо заскулил от наслаждения: губы на члене, пальцы внутри разрывали его на две части, и он не знал, куда подаваться. Он чувствовал, что такая контрастность все ближе подводит его к грани, а когда Шерлок добавил еще один палец... Джон едва не кончил, но детектив остановился и выпустил его член изо рта, сжимая у основания.  
\- Ну уж нет... - протянул детектив, тяжело дыша и чувствуя, что его член тоже жаждет внимания.  
\- Шерлок… - умоляюще протянул мужчина, уже не соображая, о ЧЕМ просит.  
Детектив довольно улыбнулся и вынул пальцы. Джон досадливо застонал. Шерлок с тихим стоном пристроил головку к его входу и аккуратно подался вперед, боясь повредить. Ватсон дернулся, насаживаясь на член любовника сильнее, почти до конца и замер, боясь пошевелиться. Туман, сковывающий сознание, немного отступил, и Джон неожиданно понял, что происходит. Точнее, понял, что это он ПОПРОСИЛ этого. Шерлок напряженно смотрел на любимого, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы не двигаться. На лбу мужчины выступила испарина, и он корил себя за то, что так нетерпелив. Наконец, Джон немного привык и нерешительно подался партнеру навстречу. Шерлок застонал и начал двигаться. Понимая, что остановиться уже не сможет, но заставляя себя притормозить. Постепенно, туман в голове Джона возвращался, заставляя его бесстыдно подаваться навстречу партнеру и давая ему повод двигаться глубже, сильнее… Возбуждение нарастало со скоростью горной лавины, и они кончили с громкими криками.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Шерлок! - простонал Ватсон.  
\- И я тебя тоже, Джон... - выдохнул Шерлок, медленно опускаясь сверху.  
Спустя несколько минут мужчины успокоили дыхание и устроились рядом друг с другом, лежа в обнимку. Джон почти сразу заснул, а Шерлок лежал, размышляя...

Еще в детстве любопытный и очень умный Шерлок услышал загадку Холмсов, которую обычно отцы рассказывают детям в день женитьбы или помолвки, как повезет. Юному Холмсу загадка показалась очень легкой, но... Все оказалось не так просто. Он рос, и с каждым годом отгадка становилась другой, диаметрально противоположной той, что была год, а то и месяц назад.  
Майкрофт думал, что он отгадал загадку? Нет, это не так. Отгадка совсем другая.  
Что делают Холмсы, когда им становится ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО скучно?  
Они влюбляются. Причем один раз и навсегда. Потом скучно не будет. И Майкрофт рано или поздно поймет суть загадки. Но это уже совсем другая история...


End file.
